Abandoned
by Acidic Curse
Summary: It was one little mistake.One fatal accident.And he knows he can't take it back. Maxie is cursed.Cursed by a girl of which he had angered.What is this so called curse? And what did it do to him? Only the girl knows.And times running out...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Pokemon is copyright to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I only own this story and KC. KC belongs to me,Please don't use her without my permission. And don't steal her either...

**NOTE: **If you don't like this,Don't read it. I haven't seen the show since many years ago so this is going to be based off of the games.This is rated 'T' for Violence,Language and Blood. If you don't like it,See that 'x' button up there? Click it. I dare you. And to everyone else,I hope you enjoy.

**Abandoned**

**by Acidic Curse.**

**Prologue**

_What has she done to me? What?_

The thought ran through his head as the blistering cold air swirled around him. Tears of pain finally surfacing to his cold grey eyes.He didn't remember much. All he could remember was falling from the highest point of his base.His admin,Tabitha yelling down in terror as he fell from the window. The girl had escaped. She had long escaped and it was all because one simple mistake he had made.One stupid little mistake.He should of never tried and be friendly with this girl. He should of just locked her up straight away so she'd suffer and await to be used in their next plot.

But it had went horribly wrong.He was cursed now,As far as he knew.

_Maxie!_

The voice rings through his head. It sounds so far away.But yet it was there. Haunting him. Shutting his eyes tightly,The rain began to fall.Just as it had when Kyogre and Groudon had gotten into that battle. Pulling Team Aqua and Team Magma into the middle of it all. Both seeking the legendary pokemon of earth and water. The rain runs down his face like tear drops.He feels the familiar warm,sticky sensation called blood running down his face. The rain still falling heavily.His body convulses under his black and red uniform. Not even the thin material could provide so much as a shred of warmth.

_So Cold...So Very Cold..._

The shivers rip their way through his body as he struggles to his feet.His clothes ripped. Vision blurry as he stares up at the grey skies. Memories flooding back to him just then as he stumbles through the fog and the rain. The pain was unbearable,It felt like his bones were creaking and threatening to snap apart. But that wasn't the least of his worries yet. He knew the curse was taking effect with each step that he took.So much pain. So much darkness.

_'And you'll be cursed even until your grave and beyond!'_

The girl's snarling voice echoed through his mind as he quickly felt the fear turning his blood to ice.This was beyond anything he had ever realized or even felt. His legs felt weak as he ran.Ran as fast as he could. He had to get away. The sound of a twig snapping sharply in the background only urged him to run faster than before. The rain still pouring. The sound of someone in the distance trying everything to call him back.

"Maxie! Wait!"

Tabitha shouted as he raced after the Team Magma leader. All the while perched up on the branches of an old oak tree was the Team Aqua admin Matt. Smirking he watched as the Team Magma Admin and leader ran off. The sounds of their footsteps becoming distant.

"They're gone,"

Matt whispered into the communicator like band around his wrist before his azure eyes transfixed on the fog and falling rain. The sound of someone saying from the other line _'Excellent' _could be heard through the fizzy static.

_This Should Of NEVER Happened..._

"Maxie,WAIT!"

Tabitha shouted as he raced forward to catch up with his leader.His boss. But the energy was wearing out quickly and he was becoming tired. So very tired. He finally halted,Pausing to catch his breath. Only to see the fading figure of his leader dissapearing into the distance.

_"No...Maxie...Why...?"_

Was the only sound Tabitha could utter,Eyes shutting as the rain fell harder as tears finally came. The only sound he could recall was the sound of footsteps fading into the distance.

**End Of Prologue**

**Author's Notes : **This is my very first Pokemon fanfic so please be nice.I know the Prologue may sound a bit confusing but it was inspired by some of LilyPichu's fanfics.The story will become more clear as it goes on. I don't have much to say.Heh. Let me know when you want Chapter One. ...Wooow.. This is the shortest Author's Note in the history of the world.Eheh.


	2. Cursed?

**Chapter One: **Cursed?

_Earlier..._

"Where are they?"

Maxie hissed as his cold grey eyes narrowed.He had sent two of his henchmen to go and capture a umbreon hybrid and it shouldn't take them this long.They've never had that much trouble before.Unless of course they had stumbled upon Team Aqua. Of course then that would be a totally different story but that wasn't likely seeing as Team Aqua's leader was away at the present moment.He growled as a strand of red hair fell into his face. Quickly moving it with a swipe of his hand. It was enough to cause the Magma Grunts to back away a little bit. Usually when their leader was this angry,They knew to back off.

"Maxie,Don't you think your.. over reacting?"

Tabitha asked but then instantly shut up when he got a heated glare from Maxie.It was obvious that with the rate things were going,Maxie's temper would probably make things a hell alot more worse than they already were.And by the fact that Maxie was impatient didn't help matters any either. Tabitha muttered something quietly in hopes Maxie didn't hear it. Tabitha didn't really approve of this whole capture of a hybrid and etc. Sure they were out to expand the land but this was going too far. This hybrid could of been created by Team Aqua or even Team Rocket.Who knew.

The metal doors of the room slid open as two rather tall Magma Admin walked in pulling a girl in by her arms. She appeared to be in her young teens but was bruised and battered pretty badly.She had glowing red eyes and pale white skin,Black hair that went down past her shoulders and appeared to be wearing a black hooded jacket over a crimson colored top,black jeans and army boots. Tabitha could instantly take note of the hate burning behind the girl's eyes. It sent chills down his spine rapidly,Something wasn't right about this girl. She didn't seem... normal.

"Uh Maxie? I don't have a good feeling about this girl..."

Tabitha started but Maxie ignored him as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the two admin.Their hands automatically releasing the girl. Being as unstable as she was,She nearly collapsed but kept balance.Her red eyes narrowed in fury as Maxie approached her. A hint of amusement in his cold grey eyes. Obviously he found it amusing that this girl hated him.Didn't everybody except his minions? It didn't matter right now. The girl's eyes followed as Maxie approached,She felt a pit of anger welling up deep inside of her.She knew there was something bad about this man. She just couldn't place what.

"So your the hybrid."

Maxie mumbled,Carefully studying the girl up close. She twitched and backed away from him a little bit.Despite being covered in scratches,bruises and dried blood she appeared to be a good 'specimen'. Tabitha watched silently from where he stood. Somehow,Something deep inside of him told him that something was going to go horribly wrong.And indeed it would.Maxie smirked as he stood up straight.Obviously satisfied with what he had saw,He turned to face his henchmen. This girl could probably be the best use for getting rid of Team Aqua.Once and for all.

"I believe she will do fine. She is the key to destroying Team Aqua."

Maxie began,Those words seemed to echo around in the girl's head. Her red eyes narrowed.Her hand slipped into the pocket of her jeans slowly grasping a knife and pulling it out.Her red eyes transfixed on Maxie as she raised the knife.Preparing to cut him to pieces. Tabitha,Taking note of this leaped from his spot and tackled the girl to the floor,Trying to get the knife away from her.This wasn't going to work out. The girl screeched in anger as she kicked wildly at Tabitha.. Trying to throw him off but didn't have the strengh to do it.Tabitha's cold green eyes narrowed as he tried to get the knife out of her hand.

"Tabitha! What are you doing?"

Maxie shouted,Not noticing that Tabitha was trying to jerk the knife out of the girl's hand.Tabitha's eyes narrowed as he finally jerked the knife away from the girl.At the same time the girl kicked out hitting Tabitha in the stomach causing him to let out a yell of pain and roll over off of her onto the floor. He scrambled to stand as the girl rose to her feet with some difficulty. Her eyes narrowed as Tabitha,panting stood to his feet. The knife in his hand. He shot a death glare over to the girl only to get one in return.

"She was trying to stab you,Sir."

Tabitha said bitterly. Holding the knife up for everyone to see.Maxie's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of it.That knife couldn't be real.. Could it? As the knife was being held up into the air,Terrified whispers flooded throughout the entire room.Most gazes falling upon the girl who stood there with her arms crossed. She obviously wasn't too happy about this. Tabitha's eyes narrowed.

"That knife is obviously fake. The hybrid can't be THAT smart..."

Maxie said,Tabitha's face fell immensely. How could Maxie not see this? Obviously he was too caught up in 'studying' this hybrid that everything else around him seemed wrong.In some way or another and it clearly made Tabitha mad.

"For your information,I have a name and it's KC. Plus I'm smarter than you'll ever be."

The girl.. KC spat. Her red eyes narrowing. Tabitha's jaw dropped. She talks? That was rather unexpected. Maxie just chuckled darkly as he put his hand under KC's chin,Lifting her face up to see his. Her red eyes narrowed in fury. This guy thought he was so tough and all that.Well he wasn't. And she was going to make sure of that.

"My,Feisty arn't we?"

Maxie said,Chuckling to himself. KC's eyes narrowed and the next thing you knew,You could hear Maxie yelling as KC's sharp pointed teeth clamped down hard on Maxie's hand. Blood already starting to surface from the broken flesh.Maxie howled in pain as KC jerked back,Spitting blood out of her mouth. A look of fury crossed Maxie's face as he kept his good hand clamped over the bad one.

"Tabitha,Courtney,Get her!"

Maxie shouted as KC turned and sprinted from the office running at the speed she could run. Tabitha and Courtney took off after her as most of the Team Magma grunts and admin were rushing around all at once trying to aid their leader. Never before had Maxie had something like this happen to him.Most prisoners... Much less creatures obeyed him. He was Maxie of Team Magma for God's sake,He should be respected.

"Now where did she go?"

Courtney hissed as the two Team Magma admin walked across the hall searching for KC. KC felt her heart thumping in her chest as she stayed hidden behind a large desk. She never agreed to become something that was not normal.It was just the way that she was and and this wasn't how she planned to spend the rest of her life. Being some lab rat for a criminal organization.She hated her life right now and would do anything to get out of this situation.

While she was lost in her thoughts she heard footsteps approaching the desk and reacting on impulse,She darted away before she was seen. It was the only thing she could do.She was in no condition to fight.And at any rate,They could kill her if need be. She didn't see the Magma admin,Standing with a gun at ready. Before she could react,Much less scream.. The trigger was pulled. It missed her by several inches and embedded itself into the wall. KC would of ran farther away but she was seized by the arms and was pulled back towards Maxie's office.Tabitha and Courtney following close behind.

Maxie sat at his desk,His fingers drumming idly on the desktop. His bitten hand bandaged up.He still felt a seething kind of fury towards this girl.. KC. She had disrespected him and now she was going to pay.The doors of his office slid open. His admin walking in pulling a non-struggling KC in. Her heart was pounding deep in her chest as her eyes narrowed.Obviously she wasn't too amused either.

"She has disrespected me for the last time,"

Maxie said. Rising from his chair. Noting the fact that KC's hatred filled gaze never left him at that very moment.She was obviously angry. Not a good sign.

"It has come down to this.. Either lock her up or kill her."

A flood of excited gasps erupted around the room. KC's eyes narrowed and glowed back as she jerked free from the admin. And stormed up to the Team Magma leader.

"I curse you,Maxie. The darkness and the night will be your enemy.The light your savior. You'll slowly dissapear until you never exsist. YOU'LL BE CURSED UNTIL YOUR GRAVE AND BEYOND!"

KC's sharp voice startled most of the admin and grunts. Maxie looked down at the girl,Ready to prove her wrong when her eyes turned completely black as a blood red mist flooded into the room and began spinning. Maxie let out a sharp gasp as he was pulled into the air by the powerful,Force. Kicking wildly to get down.The room was spinning as the glass on the windows shattered. Maxie screamed in terror as he was pulled towards the cieling before the wind stopped and he plummeted to the floor with a sickening thud. KC took this chance and dissapeared out of the shattered window.

"Maxie!"

Tabitha shouted rushing over to his boss and leader. Hoping he'd be alright.

But Maxie's body remained motionless on the floor.

**End Of Chapter One**

**Author's Notes : **Well there's Chapter One for you. I'm sorry if it sucks any,It kinda sums up from the Prologue. The idea was sparked to me after reading some horror stories and etc.But I do hope you enjoy.Thank you Karania Avalon,Ladyvella42 and Eaglefox for reviewing. And to those of you who actually read this fic. Please let me know when you want Chapter Two. So for now,Enjoy Chapter One.


End file.
